La tienda de pociones
by Saito-20
Summary: La vieja de la aldea Kakariko tiene una tienda de pociones muy concurrida por todo tipo de personajes extraños que van allí a solicitar sus servicios. Comienzo de una historia inacabada, al menos por el momento.


LA TIENDA DE POCIONES 

La aldea Kakariko se abría a una mañana clara y soleada y los canarios piaban alrededor del pino que coronaba la entrada al pueblo. En Kakariko había una tienda de pociones, famosa en millas alrededor e incluso más lejos, pues nadie podría adivinar de qué distancias venían los clientes de esta tienda. La anciana dueña de la tienda era Hayako, una bruja retirada que vivía vendiendo y sintetizando brebajes secretos. Era una renegada que ahora vivía de lo que había aprendido en las ignotas tierras de las brujas, en su juventud, tierras malignas por lo que se dice, aunque ella no lo cree así. Fue incluso feliz en su juventud, pero la juventud, como la anciana bruja decía, era algo que había perdido en el trastero de la tienda y, como todo lo que ahí se pierde, es irrecuperable.

Ese día un posible cliente entró a la tienda como tantos otros: entrando a la otra tienda de pociones que estaba enfrente y saliendo por la parte trasera de la misma, saltando abajo desde unos dos metros de altura y tomando la escalera de mano adosada a la pared de al lado, entrando por la puerta de la plataforma sobre la escalera. Si, inverosímil, pero sin embargo cierto. El cliente era un ancianito pequeño, de piel verde y arrugada y orejas grandes y puntiagudas, apoyado en un tosco bastón de madera, con cuatro pelos blancos en la calva. Yoda era su nombre.

-¡Padre! –exclamó Hayako, abrazánolo- ¡Cuanto tiempo!

-Si... hija mía... casi doscientos años que no te veía hacía, veo que quitado has el cuadro de la Casa de las Doncellas que tenías en aquella pared la última vez, y hablando de la pared, ¿Qué pasado ha con el papel de empapelar que regálete por tu octingentésimo cumpleaños?

-Oh... sí, ya lo recuerdo, creo. Temo confundirlo con algún otro de los papeles de empapelar que me regalaste. Mi gatito Mistifú... ¿o era Kero?... bueno, uno de mis gatitos lo arañó y tuve que cambiarlo por otro.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué todas estas botellas en los estantes hacen?

-Tengo una tienda de pociones padre, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

-Ah, si, sí, la vieja tienda de pociones, sí, de alguna de mis esposas heredaste la... ¿Cuál era?

-Ay padre, no lo se... has tenido tantas... y los años pesan sobre nosotros... ya ni siquiera podemos recordar las cosas que nunca se olvidan... Por cierto, donde está tu querida mujer, era como una hermana para mí.

-Murió recientemente hija... por eso venido he.

La expresión de Hayako adoptó un cariz de sorpresa, pero enseguida desapareció, recuperando la expresión pétrea.

-¡Ay, Taliene, Taliene! ¡Ya ni lágrimas me quedan para llorarte, demasiado anciana soy, demasiadas hojas he visto caer! ¡Hacia el otro mundo vas, allí nos veremos, si es que algún día no muy lejano te acompaño! Pero míranos padre, me viste nacer ya entrado en años y aún no has partido, ¿Por cuánta gente tendré que llevar luto aún, antes de que llegue mi hora?

-Preguntar no hagas, hija, el tiempo lento pasa para mí y que ya no veré muchas más cosas en este mundo presiento. La Fuerza revolverse en el universo siento, el fin de mis días entre una tormenta sólo veo. Pero aquí me ves, y tiempo tengo aún de a algún crío inocente y desvergonzado enseñar a ver siquiera lo que delante de sus narices tiene...

En ese instante se oyó la campanita de la puerta y un cliente entró. Llevaba una capa negra como la pez alrededor de todo el cuerpo, y su cara era una sombra oscura indescifrable tras la capucha.

-Discúlpame padre mío, tengo clientes, aguarda en esa silla si te place. – Le señaló una silla raída entre el mostrador y la puerta. Él dijo:

-Esperar mucho no puedo, hija, mi caza Jedi aparcado en doble fila tengo, pero adelante.

El joven (porque después de todo, ¿Quién no es joven al lado de Yoda, o incluso de Hayako?) encapuchado, sin dejar ver su cara, caminó hasta el mostrador, detrás del cual se había situado Hayako.

-Buenos días buen señor, ¿Qué deseas? –Hayako, desde siempre, había tratado a los clientes con esmerada educación, lo cual contribuía al éxito de la tienda, junto con las propiedades adictivas de los vapores que colmaban el ambiente.

El encapuchado habló lentamente, con una voz ronca y seca.

-Necesito un ungüento para sanar a mi montura, que ha recibido una herida de flecha envenenada.

-Por supuesto hijo mío, supongo que has traído una muestra del veneno ¿No es así?

Ante estas palabras, el encapuchado se quedó por un instante sin saber que decir, dubitativo. Hayako le dijo:

-Tranquilo, entiendo que no debe de ser fácil recuperar un poco de veneno, al menos ve a ver si consigues extraer la flecha para que pueda examinarla. – Y el encapuchado se marchó a trompicones con paso acelerado, para desaparecer lo antes posible de la vista de los presentes.

-Ay... estos chicos... con Morgoth estaban mejor, se los veía más gallardos. Estos parecen como atontados los pobres. –Comentó Hayako sin disimulo, a lo que su padre rió:

-Vaya, vaya, a ese mozo recuerdo, la lengua sacaba por ti, hija mía.- Yoda hizo un guiño a su hija, ella respondió con una leve sonrisa que significaba "lo supe de sobras"- No su aspecto gustóme, de fiar no me pareció. Y ya lo ves, desaparecido ha. Supongo que muerto habrá, como todos los demás.

-No, no – saltó Hayako- Creo recordar que me dijo que pertenecía a... hm...-hubo un breve silencio, durante el que Hayako intentó recordar, pero finalmente se dio por vencida-. Hace ya tanto tiempo de aquello, me parece más como si lo hubiera soñado, pero eso me pasa con todo lo que recuerdo.

-Lo se hija. –Y parece que Yoda iba a incorporarse cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse de par en par.

Entró con paso provocativo una mujer hermosísima arropada con un traje de cuero de color violeta y más bien escaso, sujetaba una extraña espada en una mano, tenía el pelo blanco pero reluciente y una mirada que en otra ocasión habría sido glacial e irresistible, pero que ahora no podía dejar de asomar cierta tensión. La mujer se dirigió a Hayako.

-Anciana, ayúdame y te daré estas piezas de oro. –Puso una pequeña bolsa sobre la mesa- He oído que tu tienda tiene buena reputación.

-Cierto. –Hayako asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin inmutarse.

-Necesito un remedio para un veneno, es mortal y se respira.

-¿Qué veneno es, hija mía?

La mujer dudó.

-No lo se, ¿No hay forma de averiguarlo? Después de todo, me han dicho que eres bruja.

-Sí que lo dicen, pero no hagas mucho caso jovencita. Yo sólo me dedico a mezclar hierbas para obtener ungüentos, no hay brujería en eso. –Hayako no dio oportunidad de quejarse a la mujer- Veamos, veamos. Pero se lo que hago y he visto mucho para quedarme sin palabra. Te prepararé una cosa, querida, y con eso sabremos qué veneno te han administrado. Un momento, vuelvo enseguida. Puedes sentarte allí. –Señaló una butaca junto a la pared.

La mujer hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, pero no se sentó. Se la veía muy intranquila por algún motivo.

Yoda habló:

-Tranquila, pequeña, la dueña de la tienda mi hija es, y una experta en toda clase de venenos es, entre otras cosas. Sanarás.

La mujer parecía no haber reparado antes en el anciano, rió imperceptiblemente y bufó como un gato, en tono de burla. Siguió paseándose de un lado a otro de la entrada sin decir nada.

Habló una voz:

-¿No crees que estás perdiendo el tiempo?

La mujer se giró hacia el mostrador y vio un gran gato naranja sentado sobre él. Una gran sonrisa surcaba su cara. La mujer no supo que decir, no daba crédito. Jamás había visto un gato parlante.

-¿Qué? – Balbuceó al fin con dificultad.

-¿No crees que estás perdiendo el tiempo? –repitió.

-¿Perdiendo el tiempo? Pero... ¿Qué dices, gato?

-No digo, pregunto. Y, ¿Por qué crees que soy un gato? ¿Acaso alguno de los otros gatos que has visto se parece a mí? Porque si así fuera, no entendería tu sorpresa.

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto! –exclamó la mujer en un deje entre la cordura y la locura. Temiendo rebasar la frontera entre ambas, aún sin creer del todo lo que veía.- Serán los malditos vapores de este lugar. ¿De dónde sale este olor?

-¡Oy, ¡Así que no tienes tiempo para esto! –maulló el gato- ¿Y en cambio, sí que tienes tiempo para hacer el mismo inútil recorrido una y otra vez de un punto a otro de esta tienda?

La mujer intentó ignorar a la criatura, pero enseguida abandonó la tentativa ya que intentar convencerse de que el gato no existía le pareció más difícil que creer lo que veía.

-Esto sí que es gracioso -añadió el gato, con picardía- Una ancianita de más de medio siglo que prepara brebajes, un anciano verde de poco más de dos pies de altura, una espada viviente... ¿Y tan extraño soy yo?

La mujer miró fijamente al gato, espantada.

-¿Qué... qué has dicho?

-¿Es necesario que lo repita? –pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, la mujer le gritó:

-¡¿Qué has dicho de una espada viviente, maldito!

-Y aún es más gracioso que tú me llames maldito a mí.

-¡¿Qué sabes!

-Bueno... yo se muchas cosas. Pero eso no significa que las revele.

-Más te vale, criatura. –La mujer pareció relajarse un poco. Viendo que violentándose no llegaría a ninguna parte.

-Puedes llamarme Señor Gato. –y el felino se las apañó para ensanchar su sonrisa aún más.

-Escúchame, sea lo que sea lo que sepas de La Espada, no debes decir nada a nadie.

Yoda intervino.

-Esta espada de la que hablas, La Espada, es la tuya ¿No es así?

-¿Qué dices viejo?

-Tu espada un gran poder custodia, pero maligno es, deshacerte deberías de ella. Que estas cosas estarían mejor destruidas creo. ¿Por el poder que te confiere la tienes? Al final el poder de la espada quien te domine será, lo veo.

-Lo se... pero ya es tarde. –La mujer parecía sorprendida y desconcertada, tenía la sensación de la que gente de la tienda conocía lo que la preocupaba. -Debe haber un sacrificio.

-Por supuesto, siempre así sido ha. Y siempre lo será. –Así habló Yoda, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo con lentitud y cerrando los ojos, como si estas palabras le pesaran.

La mujer se sentó súbitamente en la butaca. Parecía mareada.

-Creo que el veneno comienza a afectarme...

-No temas, jovencita, mi hija te sanará enseguida. Tener paciencia debes.

-Si. Tener paciencia debes, señorita. –Dijo el gato, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La mujer cayó semiinconsciente en el asiento a causa del mareo provocado por veneno, pero se movía, como agitada por un sueño.

La campanilla volvió a sonar con la entrada de un nuevo individuo en la tienda, era un anciano encorvado y polvoriento, con una capa gris y un gran sombrero de copa de color azul pálido. El viejo parecía magullado y lo acompañaban dos elfos, o por lo menos dos hombres con las orejas picudas, el pelo castaño y liso y una tez hermosa y de finos rasgos, uno de ellos lo ayudaba a caminar... aunque, bien mirado, de hecho era el anciano quién ayudaba a caminar al elfo. En ese instante Hayako volvió del almacén de las hierbas con una pequeña botellita que contenía un líquido de color morado.

El anciano levantó levemente la barbilla para mirar a la propietaria y se acercó a ella, quitándose el sombrero y sujetándolo entre sus callosas manos.

-Disculpad, señora...

-Disculpadme a mí buen señor, tengo que atender un asunto rápidamente, enseguida estaré con vos –contestó Hayako.

-Oh, está bien –El anciano dedicó una mirada bondadosa a Hayako.

Ella se acercó a la mujer del sillón y le hizo respirar los gases de la botellita. La mujer reaccionó inmediatamente, despertó de súbito arrugando la nariz, maldiciendo y echándose atrás. Hayako dejó ver una sonrisa de aprobación.

-No es tan malo, muchachita –le dijo- el olor puede parecer bastante desagradable, pero es necesario para saber del mal que te aqueja. De hecho –añadió- estoy casi segura, creo que se qué veneno te han administrado.

-¿Qué, cuál? –saltó la muchacha.

-No, no, aún es pronto muchachita. Tenemos que estar seguros, el remedio podría ser peligroso si se aplica innecesariamente. Si te bebes el líquido de este frasco lo sabremos sin margen de duda.

-¡Un momento! –saltó la muchacha- ¿No dices que lo sabes casi seguro? Arriesguémonos... no pienso beber ese líquido infecto...

-No. –insistió Hayako rotunda y redundantemente- No será esta la tercera vez que un cliente salga de esta humilde tienda insatisfecho. Conozco estas medicinas muchacha, créeme; puedes irte con cosas muchísimo peores que un simple mal sabor de boca, si no andamos con cuidado. –la joven frunció el ceño y torció la boca en un gesto de repugnancia, pero no tardó en contestar.

-Yo, Ivy Valentine, tener que beber un líquido putrefacto... maldita sea, esos desgraciados lo pagarán... ¡Está bien, que no se diga que temo a un simple ungüento de curandero! ¡Dame la botella! –Y extendió su mano y Hayako le dio la botellita. Ivy probó un poco del líquido y su cara cambió a la expresión que todos los allí reunidos estaban esperando. Con un esfuerzo de voluntad, la mujer vació el contenido del frasco de un trago rápido y se desplomó otra vez sobre el asiento. El anciano se acercó, con intención de ayudar, pero Hayako lo detuvo interponiéndose en su camino distraídamente pero de forma intencionada, y le preguntó amablemente qué deseaba.

-Oh, nada para mí, pero os estaría muy agradecido si pudiérais ayudar a esos dos elfos de allí –refiriéndose a los personajes junto los cuales había entrado- Por lo visto han enfermado –añadió, poniendo una cara grave que parecía ensayada-, y desconozco la forma de sanarlos, es por eso que acudo a vos, señora. Os rogaría que los ayudarais.

-Por supuesto –respondió Hayako- baste con hacer unas comprobaciones. Aunque por la expresión y la debilidad física creo que ya me veo capaz de recetarles un remedio específico.

En ese momento entró otro elfo con cara pálida y enfermiza en la tienda, haciendo sonar la campanilla, y el anciano pareció nervioso.

-Te dije que dejaras pasar cinco minutos antes de venir... –le dijo por lo bajo, aunque todos lo oyeron. Acto seguido dirigió una sonrisa todo lo amable que pudo a Hayako. La anciana propietaria esgrimió una sonrisa torcida en respuesta y dijo:

-Estos elfos, sean cuantos sean –y levantó la ceja-, pueden esperar, no creo que necesiten cura inmediata. No obstante tendrá que disculparme pues la chica de allí –señaló a Ivy- precisa de atención urgente. Mi gato Meowth podrá atender cualquier duda que tengan mientras yo preparo la medicina para ella –Hayako silbó, y el gato sonriente, que había desaparecido del mostrador como si pudiera volverse invisible, reapareció de la nada y maulló un "salve" al anciano. Hayako regresó a la mesa de preparación en la trastienda, perdiéndose de la vista de los clientes. Mientras tanto, Yoda leía su ejemplar de la Gaceta Galáctica, mascando una hoja de Athelas cortesía de la tienda. En la distancia se oyó el gemido espeluznante de una criatura desconocida. El minúsculo anciano orejudo saltó –o bajó levitando rápidamente de forma que pareció saltar- de la butaca y le ofreció el periódico al gato, luego salió de la tienda para echar un vistazo a su Caza Jedi.


End file.
